Et si
by Lupuline
Summary: SPOILERS.La suite du chapitre 166 à ma façon en trois chapitres.Une dramatique,un romantique,un comique!donc,dans l'ordre,émue,attendrie,et...inquiet!pour la santé mentale de l'auteur
1. Chapter 1  Mode dramatique

Alors,pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic ?Juste pour évaluer à l'écrit quelques possibilités concernant la suite du chapitre 166 !(Bon évidemment,je doute que ça se passe ainsi mais bon)

Ce chapitre m'a tellement démoralisé que j'ai cru que je pourrais jamais l'écrire cette fic(mais une bonne nuit de sommeil m'a conforté dans l'idée e l'écrire tout de même !)

Il y aura 3 chapitres selon les trois possibilités que j'envisage :

-Dramatique

-Romantique

-Comique(mon préféré)

Voili,voilou,inutile de préciser que les persos appartiennent et appartiendront toujours aux Clamp.

OoOoO

Il venait d'atterrir dans un autre monde .Il n'y avait pas un bruit et il régnait un calme serein .A croire que Yuko avait choisi cette destination pour leur accorder cette fin loin du monde.

Kurogané respirait difficilement,sous l'effet de la douleur. Il n'osait pas regarder sur sa gauche pour ne pas avoir à supporter le spectacle de son sang s'écoulant à flot de la plaie béante qu'avait laissé son bras une fois coupé .La douleur à l'abdomen le sciait en deux .Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps,de telles blessures ne se guérissais pas par magie. Quelle ironie,que cette magie.Elle détruisait bien leur vies.

Dans ses bras,Fye respirait à peine .Il gardait l'œil fermé. Ne pouvait-il l'ouvrir ?Ou ne le voulait-il pas…Kurogané l'avait sauvé encore une fois…Tout du moins provisoirement. Sa magie l'avait complètement quitté et il sentait peu à peu la vie s'échapper de son corps.

Il se remémora tout leur voyage. Quand il était arrivé chez cette sorcière,qu'il avait rencontré Kurogané,Shaolan,ainsi que Sakura-chan. « Pourvu que Shaolan parvienne à sauver Sakura-chan… »,songea-t-il.

Dès que son regard avait croisé celui de Kurogané,il avait compris qu'ils n'avait pas été réuni par hasard.La Sorcière des Dimensions savait-elle ce que leur était destinés ?Oui sûrement…Il se dit que cette Sorcière devait profondément souffrir de son don.

Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Sa main se crispa de douleur sur le manteau de Kurogané. Encore un petit moment…Et après,que c'était-il passé ?Il avaient visité des mondes,tout n'avait pas toujours été gai mais ils avaient découvert des choses inestimables. L'amitié,l'amour aussi…

Fye sourit tristement en se remémorant le monde d'Oto .Ils auraient peut être du rester las bas..Mais rien n'aurait eu de sens.

Il se moqua intérieurement de lui même. Jamais sa vie n'avait eu d'importance à ses yeux et c'est aujourd'hui,alors qu'il allait mourir qu'elle prenait un sens. Kurogané s'était sacrifié pour cette vie alors c'est quelle devait en valoir la chandelle .Et Sakura-chan…Il aurait voulu retrouver son âme,pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois,cette petite princesse au destin si ingrat .Qui à ses yeux ne possédait pas d'autre pouvoir qu'une immense bonté. Si ce Fei Wang Lee l'avait rencontré,peut être que tout aurait été différent.

Fye…Finalement nous allons tout de même être réunis…Peut être étais-ce la seule solution après tout.Il sentit les bras de Kurogané se resserrer autour de lui. Douleur ?Ou bien essayait –il de cette façon de retenir son âme une troisième fois ? « Non,pas cette fois Kuro…chan.Ja partirais avant toi,inutile de me retenir… »Trois larmes tombèrent et se perdirent dans l'épaisseur du manteau de Kurogané.Une pour son frère,une pour Ashura…Et une pour Kurogané .Une larme d'espoir.

Kurogané regardait à travers le voile que la souffrance avait posé sur ses yeux Fye,se mourant dans ses en étaient ils arrivé là ?Ce voyage,ce foutu voyage…Ca oui,Kurogané avait découvert la vraie force.mais elle était en train de s'éteindre … « Quel idiot.. »

Il ne savait même plus s'il parlait de lui ou de Fye.Peut être des deux. Oui quels idiots…Si seulement ils avaient…Non,ils n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon. Fye allait mourir et lui aussi.Il serra les dents,mi-douleur,mi-désespoir. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort,mais la mort de celui dans ses bras le terrifiait.

Tout à coup,la respiration de Fye se fit plus saccadé.Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kurogané en lui souriant tristement :

-« Merci…Pour tout… »

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent,son corps se raidit et il retomba mollement dans les bras de Kurogané.Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Aucune raison de les laisser couler.Ils allaient bientôt être réunis .Mais avant…

-« Hé,gamin.. ! »

Shaolan qui tenait Mokona évanouit dans ses main s'approcha .Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ces joues tandis qu'il regardait le corps inerte de Fye. Il ne les avait vraiment connu que par l'oeil de son clone mais ces gens avait pris une importance considérable à ses yeux.

-« Oui… »

Kurogané le regarda un instant.

-« Promet-moi…Que tu buteras ce type pour moi.Et que tu sauveras la princesse . »

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité sur les joues de Shaolan.

-« C'est…c'est une promesse. »

-« C'est bien. »,fit Kurogané.

Puis peut à peu il sentit la vie le quitter à son tour et,serrant le corps inerte de Fye le plus fort possible,il poussa un dernier soupir.

Shaolan se redressa lentement.Il se tourna vers le corps inerte de Sakura.

-« Non.Le futur n'est pas encore décidé . »

FIN

OoO

L'auteur : ….haaaaaaa !!!Je m'horrifie moi même…Comment ai-je pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi désespérant !C'est vraiment parce que je voulais étudier toutes les possibilités…sob…

Kuro : Mort….MORT !!!Tu me tue carrément !!!

L'auteur : désolé !!

Fye :…

L'auteur : Je vous autorise à me tuer mais attendez les autres après,ça m'escuseras !(et puis je préfère être tué par vous que par Kurogané !)


	2. Chapter 2 Mode romantique

Bon,la romantique à présent !Par contre,elle n'est pas ultra cohérente(Fye est sensé ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa magie ou en mourir s'il le fait) mais pas le choix si on veut qu se soit vraiment romantique !

OoOoO

Ca faisait quelques minute qu'ils avaient atterris dans le nouveau monde.Il étaient tous 4 au bord d'un lac bordé de sapins .Kurogané avait lâché Fye,à cause de la douleur à l'abdomen qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Fye le regardait douloureusement :

-« Kurogané…Pourquoi ?Pourquoi veux-tu toujours me sauver ?! »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-« Tu ne te soucie pas de ce que je peux ressentir ?Je ne voulais pas vivre !Pas à tes dépends ! »

Kurogané le regardait sans rien dire. « Quel idiot… »Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé disait-il ?Ce n'était pas évident ?

-« Pr ..prends ça pour de la satisfaction personnelle ..Ce…ce n'est pas ta faute…Je ne pouvait tou…tout simplement pas te laisser mourir…hnn.. »

Le sang s'écoulait à flot de la plaie béante de son abdomen, et de celle de l'ancien emplacement de son bras.Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça.Et Fye aussi le savais.

-« JE LE REFUSE !! »

Fye avait crié,et se précipita sur Kurogané en l'agrippant par le col de son manteau.

-« TU M'ENTENDS ?!!!JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR !!!Parce que… »

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur la poitrine de Kurogané.

-« Parce que ma vie n'a de sens que parce que tu l'estime… »

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles,des entrelacs de magie se déversèrent hors de son corps pour s'envoler dans les airs.Kurogané se retrouva soulevé du sol tandis que les runes de la magie de Fye formait un tourbillon autour de lui.Les filaments bleutés s'enroulèrent autour de son bras,en reconstituant la forme originelle. Peut à peut,les plaies se refermaient sous l'action de la magie.

Lorsque finalement,Kurogané regagna le sol,il ne possédait sur son corps plus la moindre cicatrice.

Fye restait immobile,les larmes au coin des yeux,essayant d'assimiler le phénomène qui venait de se produire. Les sort de soins…Il ne savait pas les faire…

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qui si il y était parvenu,c'est que Kurogané était plus qu'important pour lui

Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'élançait dans les bras de Kurogané qui l'enlaça fermement.

-« Kurogané…ne me trahis jamais…Ou j'en mourrais… »

Kurogané sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas faire de toute façon… »

OoOoO

L'auteur : Bah voilà. Court mais romantique y a pas à dire.C'est un style ou je suis moins à l'aise que l'humour mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux !Je me suis sentie obligé de te remettre ton bras Kurogané !

Kuro : Merci !

L'auteur : Mer…merci !!Kurogané !Tu m'as dit merci !!

Kuro : Oui,merci beaucoup,tu est trop gentille !

L'auteur : Oo

Kuro(le vrai) : Arrête de m'imiter sale manju !

L'auteur : …

Fye : Pourquoi j'appelle Kuro-chan par son vrai prénom ?

L'auteur : Parce que tu es en colère contre lui.

Fye : Oo Ah bon ?Ca se voit pas !

L'auteur : Je parle au début .A la fin c'est parce que tu l'aime.

Fye : Mais c'est justement parce que je l'aime que je lui donne des surnoms !

L'auteur : Ah,Fye,ne conteste pas mes choix !

Fye : …

L'auteur : J'ai un peu incrusté X de Clamp,quand Arashi reproche à Sorata de se faire blesser pour la sauver et de ne pas prendre en compte ses sentiments à elle.De même que j'ai finit le chapitre précédent par la phrase de Kotori, »le futur n'est pas décidé. »


	3. Chapter 3  mode comique

Haha,et la comique maintenant !De loin ce que je préfère écrire. Je m'éclate à fond là dessus,le trash c'est pour les Clamp !Je reprends l'histoire un peu avant la fin du chapitre 166.Kuro ne se coupe pas le bras et Fye reste enfermé.

OoOoO

Fye restait prostré dans la boule de verre.Kurogané songea qu 'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sage.

-« Bon,c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je sorte l'autre abruti de là qu'on puisse se tirer.Le manju,appelle moi cette foutu Sorcière ! »

-« Oui ! »

L'hologramme de Yuko ne tarda pas à apparaître.

-« Oui,Kurogané,que se passe-t-il ?Fais vite,je suis en train de me boire un bière et je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant l'apéro. »

-« Vous êtes chiante dans votre genre !Je voudrais juste savoir comment faire pour sortir le mage de cette boule là bas. »

Yuko fronça les sourcils.

-« Hum,Fei Wang a encore jouer avec la vie d'êtres humains….Il ne changera jamais celui-là… »

Elle soupira.

-« Il y a un moyen mais pour cela,tu devras me donner ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi .Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle… »

-« CA JAMAIS !!! »

-« Il faut choisir Kurogané,c'est ça ou Fye reste emprisonné. »

-« Non…..MERDE !!Allez,prends-le mais tu me le paieras !! »,dit-il avec rage en lui tendant son dernier Maganyan.

Il grommela

-« En plus je l'avais même pas lu…Comment je pourrais savoir la fin de l'histoire maintenant ! »

-« C'est justement pour ça que ce magazine a tant d'importance pour toi ! »

-« Vous m'en direz tant ! Bon,libère le mage maintenant. »

-« La boule va effectivement s'ouvrir mais tu vas devoir combattre. »

-« Quoi alors que j'ai donné mon Maganyan !!! »

-« Si tu veux que je j'exauce un autre vœu,donne moi un autre magazine ! »

-« JAMAIS !!je me débrouillerais tout seul,MERCI . »

Et il commença à se diriger vers la boule

-« Mokona et Shaolan vont aller t'attendre dehors,bon courage Kuro-toutou !,piailla Mokona

-« C'EST KUROGANE !!! »

Il sortit Fye de la boule .Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

-« Oh,merci Kuro-chan !! »

T'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son frère !

Oh,tu sais Kuro-chan,ce frère m'embarrassait un peu !

…

A ce moment,une ombre menaçante surgit. C'était Ashura.

-« Hein !!!Il est pas mort lui !!!! »

-« Non,je suis réscussité !!!MOUHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha…ha….haha….ha…. »

Après avoir rit pendant une bonne dizaine de minute il se tourna vers les 2 protagonistes avec un air sérieux :

-« Si vous veniez boire l'apéro avec moi ?C'est très agréable au bord de la piscine ! »

-« Mais elle est détruite la piscine mon roi ! »,intervint Fye qui ne semblait pas plus surprit que ça de la résurrection d' Ashura. »

-« Non,je l'avait équipé d'un sort de protection à cause de ce foutu frère que tu m'avais mis sur les bras. Bon,d'accord,tu m'avait endormit pour que je l'entende plus gueuler qu'il voulait son grand frère mais quand même !C'était sadique de ta part ! »

-« Hum,désolé votre majesté,mais il était beaucoup trop petit et il tombait en lambeaux quand on le sortait de la piscine !Le voyage aurait été beaucoup trop éprouvant pour lui. »

-« C'est vrai mais… »

-« HEHO !!!Fye,on se barre maintenant !! »

-« Oui,j'arrive »

Mais,Ashura s'interposa.

-« Je ne te laisserais pas partir,tu resteras avec moi pour l'éternité !!!MOUAHAHAHA !!! »

Fye soupira.

-« Enfin,Ashura,ce n'est pas sérieux !Et puis en plus j'ai besoin de mon Kuro pour me nourrir alors il faudrait qu'il reste aussi dans ce cas !! »

Kurogané,qui n'avait du tout envie de passer le restant de ses jours en compagnie d'un mec aux pulsions psychopathes,décida d'utiliser la manière forte.Il s'empara de Fye,le traînant à sa suite vers la sortie .Mais Ashura interposa entre un dragon face à eux..

Kurogané sortit son Katana sous les « hyu hyu !! » admiratifs de Fye et occit le dragon(ça fait un peu princesse qu'il faut libérer de son donjon…)Il récupéra Fye dans ses bras qui,pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison,portait à présent un robe de tulle rose et des pantoufles de vair(…)

A ce moment,un cheval blanc surgit et Kuro l'enfourcha,Fye toujours dans ses bras .Kurogané à moitié étouffé par la robe volumineuse de Fye,ils finirent par arriver au campement ou Shaolan et Mokona les attendaient en mangeant des chamallow grillés.

« Yo »,leur dit-il avant de balancer Fye par terre dans une envolée de jupons et de se joindre a eux.Fye les rejoignit en remettant sa couronne en place. Shaolan brandissait fièrement le corps de Sakura en l'air : « J'ai le corps !Nous pouvons repartir ! »

Fye se tourna vers Kuro :

« Vous m'avez sauvé Kuro-sama !Je vous dois la vie ! »Il se jeta sur Kurotan en poussant un « Nyaaaa !! » strident avec la ferme intention de faire quelques petites chose pas très catholiques.Mais Mokona intervint(le salaud !!)

Il s'élança dans les airs et cria son fameux…cri : « Puuuu !! ».

Ils quittèrent Célès dans une envolée de marshmallow grillés.

OoO

FIN

OoO

L'auteur : Terrifiant n'est-ce pas ?

Kuro : Débile oui !!

L'auteur : Merci Kurogané,c'était le but !

Kuro : Non,le but c'était que ce soit drôle et la c'est juste con !

L'auteur : C'est drôle selon mes critères.

Kuro : Tes critères sont mauvais !

L'auteur : Tu préfère te faire arracher le bras peut-être ?

Kuro : Non,mais…

L'auteur : Alors met là en veilleuse !

Kuro : (avec un sourire machiavélique)Toi,tu veux mourir,je me trompe ?

L'auteur : Au secours,Kurogané veut me tuer !!!

L'auteur : Et voilà,j'ai finit cette série !(par un chapitre particulièrement con,je l'avoue… )

La question : Vous préfèreriez quelle fin vous ?Moi la deux !(mouhahaha,fangirl en force !)parce que la un,je me suicide si ça arrive et la trois…Ca ferais vraiment trop décalé par rapport au reste de l'histoire !!

Bye-bye !!


End file.
